princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaileena
|image = WW= |-|TTT= |caption = Kaileena as she appears in Sands of Time Trilogy. |alias = Empress of Time |gender = Female |origin = Island of Time |species = Primordial Mortal (unknown byproduct of the timeline creation) |relatives = Gods (creator) Shahdee (creation) |status = Deceased |items/weapons = Dual swords (Warrior Within), Sands of Time |powers = see abilities |abilities = Creation with the Sands of Time Visions |occupation = Empress of Time |affiliation = Prince |voice actor = Monica Bellucci (Warrior Within) Sarah Carlsen (The Two Thrones) |appearance = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Prince of Persia: Revelations Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones }} '''Kaileena', also known as the Empress of TimePrince of Persia: Warrior Within, is an antagonist-turned-supporting-character in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within and The Two Thrones. The physical essence of the Sands of Time, Kaileena attempted to stop the Prince from rewriting his own history on the Island of Time and killing her. She is later used against him, and the people of Babylon, when the Vizier kills her to re-release the Sands of Time and gain immortality. Official Description Warrior Within Empress of Time Kaileena The Two Thrones Biography Creation Kaileena was created when the Gods created time itself. She is the essence of the Sands of Time, and an inadvertent byproduct of Gods actions. As a result, she wields the power of the timeline itself. The Island of Time Long ago, when the island was controlled by unknown villagers, Kaileena arrived and enslaved the villages to build the Fortress of Time.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Official Strategy Guide, page 22 Death and Legacy When Kaileena was killed by the Dahaka, the guardian of the timeline, the Sands of Time were released once more, which were subsequently trapped inside the Hourglass of Time to protect the world from its ability to corrupt all life. Stories of her power reached as far as Persia and India. The hourglass would later be discovered by a Maharajah from India, who traveled to the Island of Time after hearing of the Sands of Time and the Artifacts of Time. Eventually, the Prince's actions in Azad, which saw the release and eventual recapture of the Sands of Time, set him on his path to change the timeline itself to prevent own death at the hands of the Dahaka. Trying to Change Fate With no presence in the future, Kaileena's past self attempted to use the ability over the timeline to change her fate, despite her death at the hands of the Dahaka being her predetermined path.Kaileena: "You are a fool, Prince! No matter what you do, you still fail. Just as I have tried and just as I have failed." She created a an army of Sand Creatures, chief among them Shahdee, through experimentation. Some, such as Raiders, were created with the bodies of men who were killed after being lured to the Island of Time. She ordered Shahdee and her army to stop the Prince at all costs, and went so far as to threaten to kill her should she fail her mission despite, as Shahdee pointed out, knowing the outcome was doomed anyway. When she later learned of Shahdee's failure, she assaults her servant after Shahdee decides to stop helping Kaileena change her fate altogether. Meeting the Prince When Kaileena and the Prince first meet in the past, Shahdee attempted to kill her in a move to gain her freedom from the Empress. Kaileena played the victim of Shahdee's aggression. Assuming Kaileena was in danger, the Prince fought Shahdee and mortally wounds her in the center of the Sacrificial Altar. Before her she died, Shahdee's last words to Kaileena was that she could not change her fate. Thinking her a useful ally, the Prince asked Kaileena for information on how to reach the Empress of Time in order to kill her. Kaileena pretended to be a servant of the Empress and was secretive at first, providing little help with the Prince's journey. She attempted to dissuade the Prince by warning him to stay away from her master. When the two meet again, Kaileena frequently told the Prince not to continue his journey as his fate cannot be changed. The Prince continued his journey despite her advice against it. Kaileena continued to present herself as an ally. She aided him throughout his journey, like the Serpent Sword and the Lion Sword, and using her knowledge about the fortress' towers, which were used to keep the Empress's throne closed to outsiders. However, whenever she was separated from the Prince, Kaileena attempted to kill the Prince using the fortress's traps and she cursed one of the swords in the hopes it would kill him. Should her either of those plans fail, she hoped the Dahaka would succeed in killing him where Shahdee had failed. Eventually, the Prince unraveled the complicated puzzle of locks keeping the fortress doors shut. Kaileena arms herself and then reveals herself as the Empress of Time. She fought the Prince in an effort to change her own fate in the timeline where her plans and failsafe's did not succeed. Despite her efforts, she is fatally wounded by the Prince's hand. Before dying, she reiterates that he will fail in his attempts to change the timeline just as she failed. Her death at the Prince's hand, however, caused an alteration in the timeline. Instead of the Dahaka, the Prince was now responsible for the creation of the Sands of Time, and the Dahaka still peruses him. Altering the Timeline Again The Prince used the Mask of the Wraith and traveled into the past to change his fate. He returned to the point before Kaileena was killed and arrived at the throne room before her, knowing that she would soon arrive. When Kaileena arrived, the Prince altered the events of their previous encounter and brought them to the present using a time portal. In the present, Kaileena attempted to kill the Prince, but the Prince refused to fight her and tried to convince her that she could be saved from her fate. The Dahaka arrived and tried to kill her because she did not belong in the present. In a desperate attempt to save her, the Prince attacks the creature and managed to harm it using the Water Sword. Kaileena assisted the Prince, and the Dahaka was killed. With the threat to their lives eliminated, the two built a ship and departed from the Island of Time, setting sail for Babylon. After Kaileena made peace with leaving the island, she headed for the lower level of the ship. Shortly afterward, she slept with the Prince and presumably experienced a vision of Babylon burning and under siege by an army.Canonical ending occurs if the player has obtained all Life Upgrades and the Water Sword. To Babylon Following the departure from the Island of Time, Kaileena and the Prince began a romantic relationship during their journey to Babylon. Though she is content with the choice the Prince made in regards to saving her life, she suspected the change in the timeline has altered their fate and current events for the better. The Prince does not appear to be concerned with the possible change and he promised no harm will come to her in Babylon. However, because of the Prince's efforts on the Island of Time to prevent the creation of the Sands, prior events in India and Azad never came to pass. As a result, the Vizier was alive and attacked the kingdom of Babylon with the help of the Scythians. Their boat is attacked by Scythian Archers and destroyed by a catapult attack. Kaileena is rendered unconscious by the ship's destruction and drifts to shore. A pair of Scythian Swordsmen find Kaileena on the shore and dragged her off the beach. The Prince in pursued them through the ruined city all the way to the palace. Death and Aftermath Kaileena is taken to the Vizier to be sacrificed in the name of his immortality. The Prince tried to stop him, but was halted when he was struck in the arm by Mahasti's Daggertail. Unable to reach Kaileena, hung up on the edge of the palace's upper courtyard, the Prince watched the Vizier kill her with Dagger of Time. As Kaileena dies, her essence is re-released upon the city, corrupting everything, from the city's inhabitants, the Vizier's Generals, the Scythian army and the Prince. When the Vizier stabs himself with the Dagger of Time, he is transformed and renames himself Zurvan, the self-professed "God of Time". The Prince grieves over her death and seeks to avenge her. When the Prince kills Zurvan, Kaileena is able to present her spirit to the Prince and Farah. Kaileena told the Prince and Farah that their world was not meant for her, but there would be other places for her. Destroying the Dagger of Time, she removed the remnants of the Sands within the Prince before departing. Trivia *Kaileena was modeled after and voiced by Italian actress and model Monica Bellucci in Warrior Within. In The Two Thrones Kaileena is voiced by Sarah Carlsen. *Kaileena's role as the narrator of events in The Two Thrones parallels that of the Prince's in The Sands of Time. *In Two Thrones when the Prince finds Kaileena on shore, she appears to be wearing a hat. However, during the in-game cinematics, the hat is missing. Similarly, during pre-rendered cinematics, Kaileena bears ornate tattoo above the bridge of her nose that does not appear during in-game cinematics. Notes References }} Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Warrior Within Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Deceased Category:Sand Creatures